


It’s Our Little Secret (just us two)

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, Choking, Dom Rio (Good Girls), F/M, Fucking, GGWeek2020 | Good Girls Week 2020, Good Girls Kinkfest 2020 (Good Girls), Hardcore, Kinky Rio, POV Beth Boland, POV Rio (Good Girls), PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth discovers that she has kinks, Rio’s there to fulfill and satisfy these expectations.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Good Girls Kinkfest 2020





	It’s Our Little Secret (just us two)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️  
> \- includes choking, smacking (physical hits), cursing (in case that bothers you)  
> \- I just thought I should include that, just in case :)

Beth locks up the door of _Boland Bubbles_ , making sure to pull down the large blinds, flipping the sign reading  open  to the contrary side. Finishing up, she lets out a long breath, making her way back towards the office, the door slightly cracked — _that’s weird, she thought she left it closed_... Continuing in slowly, she’s met with her chair facing away from her view. 

Rio turning around swiftly, Beth clutches her chest, her heart beating rapidly, “Hey mama...” His voice is low, with a harsh coarseness. Beth regains her composure, remaining still, unaware of why he showed up. 

“What’s going on... you didn’t text or call or...” She straightens her blazer top, smoothing the front down with her palms, “What do you need?” Rio now stands, walking around her desk, meeting her too closely for comfort. Beth shifts her weight, diverting her gaze to look in a different direction.

“Ain’t no occasion, just thought I’d come by... see how business is going,” He uses his pinky, tracing a line from Beth’s forehead down to her cheek, sweeping a big chunk of hair out of her eye. Wetting his lips, he grabs the back of Beth waist, her breath catching at the unexpectedness.

Beth stares into his dark eyes, his eyelids heavy, taking in her body _—_ _up and down, slowly_.  Tilting her head, she pushes forwards slightly, their lips touching briefly, feeling the warmth of his skin. Almost immediately after this gentle exchange, she feels a stinging pain on her ass, letting out a small scream. Looking downwards, Rio’s hand is plastered to her backside, now softly caressing the place he had just struck. Beth turns her gaze back to his eyes, now filled with lust, Rio grips the backs of her thighs, this gesture making Beth tense her muscles. Scooping her upwards, she wraps her legs around his waist, Rio begins walking her towards the desk, setting her on an empty space, moving any objects that may get in the way.

“Rio...” Beth’s voice is high pitched, unsure of what she’s even trying to say, she gives up, just watching as Rio pulls his shirt off swiftly. Beth shakes off her blazer, throwing it off to the side behind her desk, Rio meets her hands, both beginning at the buttons on her blouse, crashing his lips onto hers, Beth let’s a small moan escape into his mouth. Giving up on the buttons, Rio grabs each side on her half opened shirt, ripping it swiftly, Beth shakes it off of her arms quickly, discarding it where the blazer had ended up. Leaning down, Rio places softer kisses down her chest, holding her breasts close together, pushing upwards, accentuating her cleavage.

“You got perfect tits mama...” His voice quiet, a low grumble, almost inaudible. He stops, grabbing at the waistband of Beth’s jeans, grabbing the button in the middle, he removes them with relative ease. Lifting her up to pull them over her hips, she shakes them all the way off her legs, dropping them to the floor for Rio to kick away. Beth is almost fully exposed, left sitting on the desk in a bra and panty set, Rio takes her entire body in, letting his eyes drift over every curve. Beth still sitting, resists the urge to cover herself, instead she lifts one leg atop the table, Rio quickly responding, leads his hand towards her cunt, Beth already soaked through her panties. Rio curses under his breath, feeling her pussy through the fabric, shifting it aside quickly, rubbing her folds before sliding a finger in. Beth let’s out a gasp, unprepared for penetration, she adjusts herself quickly, Rio moving his finger in and out of her before adding another. Increasing his speed, Beth grinds against his hand, beginning to let out small moans, Rio rubs at her clit with his other hand, looking down to stare at Beth’s face...

“You wanna try three?” Rio continues moving his fingers quickly, pumping them in and out of her, Beth biting back her moans, nods her head. With this confirmation, Rio moves his fingers out slowly, moving his ring finger near the middle and index, he slides all three into her wet cunt. Allowing Beth time to adjust, he begins fucking them into her quickly, rapid speed. Rubbing her clit with his other hand, it’s not long until Beth is rolling her eyes into her head, her moans becoming silent, reaching her first orgasm. Rio pulls his fingers out of her pussy, Beth coming down grins in Rio’s direction, leading his fingers towards her lips, Beth hesitantly takes them into her mouth, tasting herself on his fingers.

“Take off your panties...” Beth does as told, standing quickly, she pulls the fabric down, dropping to her ankles, she steps out and kicks them away. Rio is working on his belt, pulling it out swiftly, he places it on the desk, unbuttoning his jeans, dropping them down. Beth props herself back onto the desk, her legs closed for the time being, not for long. Rio grabs each of Beth’s knees, pulling them apart aggressively it almost hurts, letting out a small yelp with the excessive force. Rio grabs his length, lining it up with Beth’s entrance, sliding in slowly, one big stroke.

“Fuck...” Beth’s head falls backwards, suddenly feeling very full, her breath quickens. Rio pulls out and thrusts back in swiftly, Beth cursing again. Noticing her dirty talk, Rio reaches out, grabbing Beth’s neck. Beth let’s out a loud gasp, staring into his eyes with a concerned look, Rio notices and let’s go.

“Shit. I shouldn’t have done that.” His cock still inside her, he begins to pull out, realizing what he just did.

Beth grabs his hand, “Do it again...” She looks up at him, a seductive smile on her face.

“What?” Rio’s wrist in Beth’s hand, he pushes his cock back into her, “That? You want me to fuck you?”

Beth nods, but not fully satisfied, “Choke me...” She continues taking his cock slowly as she asks, letting out a small breathless moan, “...come on, choke me Rio!” This request now becoming a demand, Rio reaches out towards Beth’s throat, pushing her against the desk roughly, quickening the speed of his thrusts, pushing all the way in bottoming out. Beth, not being able to let out any sounds, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, Rio moves his free hand to her clit, rubbing her out furiously, Beth writhing under his hand. She pulls a hand upwards, tapping a Rio’s hand around her neck, letting him know to let go. Releasing his hand, Beth pushes her body upwards, gasping for air, but still taking his cock in her wet cunt. Rio letting out a small smile in satisfaction before his hips jerk, he begins releasing into her, Beth following shortly behind, her back arching upwards.

“Fuck ma.” Rio almost collapses forwards, holding onto Beth’s waist for stability, he comes down from his rather quickly. Rubbing Beth’s inner thigh, he waits until she’s ready to stand, reaching for her hand, she closes her legs slowly, making her way to her feet. Rio holds her in a close embrace, his arms wrapping around her waist, he begins leaving wet kisses and hickey’s on her neck, whispering into her ear, “Bend over ma... we’re gon’ try something new.” Beth let’s out a small laugh, turning towards the desk, bracing herself for the cold surface.

Rio sets his hand on the small of her back, lowering to caress her backside, softly touching her, drawing back his hand, it lands in a crack. Beth pushes forwards against the table, her ass having a lingering stinging pain. Rio draws his hand back once again, dropping it down onto her other cheek, rubbing it softly after his hand lands. Beth’s head falls forwards, letting out another wince in pain, though it fades fast and she’s awaiting another, wanting another. Turning over her shoulder, she catches a glimpse of Rio’s belt he had left on the table, gaining curiosity, she nods her head towards it.

“Rio...” Beth turns her head to stare over her shoulder, “Do you wa-“ Before she’s even finished speaking, Rio grabs the belt, giving it a crack before lining it onto one side of her ass. Pulling back, Beth takes a long breath, getting ready for impact. The belt comes down with a loud snap, quickly, Beth crying out, her pain soon turning to pleasure, “Fuck!” Her head falls forwards and she presses all of her weight into the desk. Rio takes his hands, placing them on the now red spots on her backside, caressing them gently. Grabbing her waist, Rio stands her up, looking down into her eyes.

“Anything else you wanna try?” Rio holds her closely, his voice a low growl. Beth contemplates it for a moment, soon after, she shakes her head, “You sure ma? We got time.” 

Beth meets his eyes, still breathless from the night she’s had, “Let’s save some for next time.” She makes a small smirk facial expression, wriggling out of Rio’s arms to retrieve her clothing that had been discarded all over the room.

“Next time?” Rio begins searching for his pants and boxers, picking them up and pulling the over himself, Beth makes an sound of assurance, _—_ _mmhmm_.  Rio then finds his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders, “Alright then... next time.” Now fully clothed, he exits the room, giving a small waving signal as Beth continues dressing.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you finished, feel free to leave comments, kudos, or nothing... whatever you feel like doing :) 
> 
> \- Also this is unbeta’d so if there’s any errors, they are my own, so lmk in the comments :)


End file.
